warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Arca Plasmor
The Arca Plasmor is a Corpus-built plasma shotgun that fires highly damaging pulses of with a guaranteed proc. The projectiles it fires have high status chance, large thickness, and innate 3 meters Punch Through against bodies, making it highly effective in mowing down large groups of enemies, but suffers from a low critical multiplier and no bonus damage on headshots. It can be researched from the Energy Lab in the dojo. Characteristics This weapon deals high amounts of damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. *High critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Innate confuses enemies and makes them indiscriminately attack each other. *Shots have a guaranteed proc to enemies up to 15 meters. *Projectiles have a thickness of 3 meters. *Innate 3 meter Punch Through against bodies. *Good magazine size. *Very ammo efficient. *Low zoom, making covering wide shots while aiming easier. *Killed enemies will have their corpses vaporized, good for Stealth gameplay if silenced due to no bodies being left behind. *Two innate polarities. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. **Damage cannot be increased with , , and mods. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 33.33% from 10m to 20m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Projectile has travel time. *Limited range of 30 meters (can be increased with projectile flight speed mods). *Low critical multiplier. *No bonus damage on headshots. *Very low reload speed. *Lowest fire rate of all shotguns. *Innate Punch Through does not apply to surfaces if hitting with the central portion of the projectile, requiring Punch through mods. *Enemies defeated with this weapon disintegrate quickly, making it ill-suited to use alongside ' . Notes *Being that it is a pulse shotgun, accuracy mods seem to have no effect on spread. ** however throws off accuracy by making shots veer wildly off from the aiming reticle at times, use at your own discretion. ***This can be counteracted somewhat with , which will cause the weapon to fire 2-3 waves of energy. ***Vicious Spread can also be counteracted by using Mirages' ability, do note that projectiles fired by the clones bounce off solid surfaces instead of dissipating. ***A possible bug, does not counteract Vicious Spread's accuracy decrease in any reasonable measure. Meaning that if you install both, the accuracy will still be significantly lower. *The Plasmor's pulse has a range of 30m. This scales with projectile flight speed mods, including the augment. *Shots will only proc if the target is within 15m. *The Plasmor has a reduced zoom by about 60% when aiming. *While the weapon uses shotgun mods and it is classed as a shotgun, it does not use standard shotgun status mechanics, due to not having any pellets. This means the status is much more reliable per shot. *While the critical chance of the weapon is good, the critical damage is only slightly better than normal. Tips *Due to its high inherent punch-through, the Plasmor is of great use in Arbitrations, easily passing through shielded enemies to get to shield drones. *Because the range and damage falloff are determined by the weapon's projectile flight speed, adding in will increase the range and falloff limits by 40%, to 14m minimum falloff and 28m maximum falloff as well as increasing the range to 42m. *Due to its innate damage, the weapon can use elementals and dual elementals that use or damage, such as VS Grineer or VS Corpus. *Consistent procs from the weapon at medium range or less may negate the need for damage for crowd control, allowing the player to use damage instead which slows enemies and extends the Impact stun duration. **This also allows the weapon to have the advantages (and disadvantages) Cold damage brings. *Short corridors favor this weapon highly, as a few pulses are normally enough to make short work of enemy clusters as long as no Arctic Eximera or Nullifier Crewmen are present, and the added Impact and Radiation procs will keep enemies at bay. **Applying and will increase the lethality of the weapon to copious amounts, increasing survival chances against deadly skirmishes. *The description of surviving enemies being "consumed by radiation" simply means that their bodies will disintegrate on death. While this is undesirable for a Nekros's , it is good for stealth if silenced since there will be no corpses to alert enemies. Trivia *The magazine for the weapon is a metal cylinder, which rotates clockwise after firing each shot and pumping the mechanism. No shells are ejected with each pump, perhaps implying the cylinder is filled with batteries or charge cells, which are depleted from a single pump and must be rotated to bring a new cell into position. *Writings on the side of the weapon seem to translate as "G.S.1.1", and possibly "DANGER EXTREME HEAT". Media ArcaPlasmorCodex.png|Arca Plasmor in Codex. sean-bigham-086.jpg sean-bigham-086prog02.jpg sean-bigham-086prog01.jpg Warframe Arca Plasmor, Critically Pumped - 2 Forma Build thesnapshot Arca Plasmor Pump-Action Pulse Shotgun - Full Review (Warframe) Warframe - Arca Plasmor - 3 Forma Build Warframe - ARCA PLASMOR - Build, Tips and More Warframe - All Corpus Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Arca Plasmor: 0.6->0.55 *Fixed Arca Plasmor not being able to damage the Ropalolyst Synovia. *Reduced the light intensity of the Arca Plasmor. *Fixed an issue that made Arca Plasmor, Fulmin and Catchmoon projectiles deal damage twice on the hit when the projectile is destroyed. This was not a case of ‘always worked this way’ as it was accidentally introduced by the Jovian Concord. *Improved the left hand position for Arca Plasmor. The previous Mainline update of Chimera 23.10.0 included a sneaky bug that removed falloff damage from the Arca Plasmor. The Arsenal continued to state the always present falloff (10.0 - 20.0) but it wasn’t truly applying. We have fixed this bug, which resulted in adding falloff damage back to the Arca Plasmor, and thus returned it to its original falloff state prior to Update 23.10.0. This also fixes the Conclave Arsenal displaying the incorrect falloff damage for the Arca Plasmor. *Fixed the Arca Plasmor's projectiles bouncing off walls instead of exploding on impact. *Updated weapon FX for the Arca Plasmor, Castanas, and Sancti Castanas. *Fixed certain wave projectiles (e.g. Arca Plasmor) bouncing off hit proxy shields (e.g. Volt’s Electric Shield, Gara’s Mass Vitrify). *(Undocumented) Projectile now bounces off walls. *Tweaked force feedback sound of the Arca Plasmor. *Mag size increased from 6 to 10. *Fixed the Arca Plasmor dealing 0 damage on headshots. *Headshots no longer deal bonus damage. **The Arca Plasmor was designed to hit multiple targets with a high-status chance, but with wide wave projectiles and inherent punch-through, a single shot could result in multiple headshots. With it being a shotgun, it was never intended to behave as a precision weapon, and the bonus pushed it too far out of that mold. **Headshots should still deal damage (without the multiplier). *Introduced. }} See also * , the secondary counterpart to this weapon. * , the melee counterpart to this weapon. *Catchmoon, a Kitgun chamber that fires a similar projectile. * , a Tenno rifle that fires a similar projectile. de:Arca Plasmor es:Plasmor Arca Category:Update 21 Category:Corpus Category:Research